


You Like the Colour Purple Right?

by honeyddukes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Back When They Were Kids, Flashback, Gen, Kid Fic, happy vanya!, my weak heart needed something fluffy wihvbhddchj, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyddukes/pseuds/honeyddukes
Summary: A little stone sends Five on an emotional flashback.





	You Like the Colour Purple Right?

The apocalypse had ended. Days ago. Five should have been resting, relaxing, doing whatever it was that most people did to pass time. His family were safe, and Dolores was where she belonged. Yet the slightest sound sent tingles down his spine, and he was always on alert, muscles tense.

Since the apocalypse, the Hargreeves had taken to staying at the academy, waking up to smiley faced pancakes every morning. But Five still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, it could never go back to normal, people were coming for him… Eventually, his need to rest took over, and his eyes slowly drifted shut. 

Five woke to find himself tucked in bed, his shoes strewn on the floor haphazardly, his jacket spread across his desk. For the first time since meeting the Handler, Five felt himself relax. Slowly he surveyed his childhood room, filled with emotional breakdowns and competitive card games with Diego. A small blue lump sat on his bedside table caught his eye, nothing much but a cruddy little piece of glass. Reaching out, Five took it in his hands, eyeing the glass critically. Slowly, memories began to drift back, and Five felt his eyes drift shut again…

_“Hurry Five! The mission bell’s rung! What are you doing?”_

_“Just a sec!” _

_he called back, rushing towards the bedrooms. He had to do something, had to say goodbye…_

_He paused at the door. He could hear the sweet sound of the violin inside, and he felt a pang of sadness as he realised Vanya would be left alone again. _

_“Vanya?”_

_She turned, her face an image of shock, the note trailing off into nothingness._

_“Five? What are you doing? You should be with the others, getting ready!”_

_She was right. He should be. So why had he wasted his time turning back? His mouth opened and closed as he thought of what to say. Slowly, an idea began to form._

_“You like the color purple right?”_

_Vanya frowned, her forehead creasing. _

_“Yes...Bu-”_

_The sound of the others shouting Five’s name drowned out the rest of her sentence._

_“Bye! I have to go now!”_

_The mission had been an adrenaline filled rush. He’d slipped away during the beginning, and had returned to see that everything was going fine without him. Until there had been an explosion, and he had been thrown back against the wall of the building. But he was too slow, his focus blurring, as everywhere around him, chunks of concrete fell._

* * *

_Five had woken to find himself lying down in the Infirmary. Sleepily, he forced his eyes open, and saw Vanya, sitting beside him, quietly humming a tune he didn’t recognise. _

_“Hey” he croaked. _

_“Could you pass my jacket?”_

_Obediently, Vanya stood and passed him his jacket, her face a mixture of confusion and concern. _

_Slowly, he rifled through his jacket pockets, wincing at the pain from his injuries. Finally, his fingers brushed the cold, smooth surface. Five let out a small breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. It was still there. Aware of Vanya’s curious gaze, he gently took it out. _

_“Here. This is for you.” _

_The object looked small and measly in his outstretched palm. For a second, Five almost regretted taking it. He’d seen it in a window on a previous mission, sitting in a glass case on the busy street. It’d instantly reminded him of Vanya. _

_When he looked up however, Vanya’s eyes had teared up, and her cold fingers brushed his hand as she picked it up. _

_The glass was clear, a dried, purple flower sitting in the middle. He’d stolen it, blinked in and out as quickly as he was able. He knew his father wouldn't have approved, but his father didn't approve of much, and he was sick of following orders._

_"You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to” said Five uncomfortably. Vanya hadn’t said anything yet, and her expression was particularly hard to read. He felt in his pocket for his own one, the same, bar the blue flower sitting in the middle. _

_“I have one too…” he trailed off, taking it out to show her. He looked up, expecting a smile, or at least some form of joy. But he was met with tear filled eyes, a shaky smile, and Five could feel his heart drop; Had he mucked up somehow?_

_“You don’t like it? It's just that when I saw it, it reminded me of you, and i have another one so you'll never be alone and-” _

_Vanya blinked, causing some tears to fall. _

_“I’m s-sorry. I’ve- I’ve just never really had something like this.” Vanya looked up. _

_Five considered this. Their dad had never really given them toys, and they’d had to beg their mom to try and get them. Often, they were used as rewards for special achievements. He pictured Vanya’s room in his mind, the bare 4 walls, the same academy uniform they all had hanging in the closet. She didn’t have a vanity like Allison, books and records like Luthers. Five felt the familiar feeling of hatred towards their father. No child should have to endure what Vanya had. _

_“How can I ever thank you?” The familiar sound of Vanya’s voice brought Five back. Five looked up at his sibling, teary-eyed, yet still smiling, still standing after all the pain she’d gone through. _

** _“Well for starters, you can get me a decent cup of coffee.”_ **


End file.
